1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber holder assembly, and particularly to an optical fiber holder assembly which defines a guide slot for leading fibers and a passageway for containing the fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers that are currently commercially available comprise a central glass core, a glass cladding that surrounds the core, and a coating of synthetic polymer material. The use of optical fibers is increasing for communication. However, since optical fibers are thin and fragile, securement of optical fibers in optical path is necessary.
Prior art holder for receiving and holding a plurality of loose fibers in optical path mostly uses traditional wire holder. The prior art holder is commonly made of polymer material, and is assembled onto a base utilizing glue, so that its rigidity and resistance to wear of the holder is poor.
For example, as shown in FIG. 4, Taiwanese Patent No. 311696 which discloses an optical fiber holder comprising a base 11, a sliding block 12, a sliding element 13 and a screw 14. The sliding element 13 defines two grooves 131, and a center hole for receiving the screw 14. Fibers are received in the groove 131 and mounted to the groove 131 by rotating the screw 14 to press the fibers. The fibers are thin and fragile, and easy to be damaged when the pressure from the screw 14 on the fibers is too large. On the contrary, the fibers are easy to fall off from the grooves 131 when the pressure on the fibers from the screw 14 is too small.
The present invention provides an optical fiber holder assembly which defines a guide slot for admitting entrance of a fiber and a passageway for containing the fibers and avoiding the fibers from falling off.
An object of the present invention is to an improved optical fiber holder assembly, and particularly to an optical fiber holder assembly with a guide slot for leading fibers and a passageway for containing the fibers and avoiding the fibers from falling off.
An optical fiber holder assembly comprises a fiber holder and a base.
The fiber holder is obtained by pressing a unitary sheet metal. The fiber holder has a body, two inclined walls separately positioned at opposite end of the body and extending downwardly and outwardly from the body, and two openings separately defined in each inclined wall and a passageway formed therebetween. The fiber holder further comprises two flexible portions. A guide slot is defined in middle of the body 31 between the two flexible portions and communicates with the two openings. Each flexible portion comprises a fixing foot and two opposite supporting arms.
The base defines two rectangular openings for receiving the fixing feet.
In assembly, the fixing feet pass through the corresponding rectangular openings by pressing the flexible portions. The clearance of the fiber holder engages with adjacent portion of the base, and the supporting arms abut on an upper surface of the base, and the fixing feet abut a the lower surface of the base. This help mount the fiber holder stably onto the base.
In use, a plurality of optical fibers are put in the passageway of the fiber holder one by one through the guide slot. The inclined walls extends downwardly and outwardly from the body of the fiber holder, then the fibers are received in the passageway. The width of the guide slot is approximately equal to a diameter of one of the fibers, which avoids the fibers from falling off the passageway.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.